Desde el árbol II
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Aspros cita a Defteros en medio del bosque para un encuentro en el que no participará. [Hasgard x Defteros, Aspros] Yaoi. Oneshot.


HasgardxDefteros, Aspros.

Continuación de **"Desde el árbol (HasgardxAspros, Defteros)".**

Dub con/Non con. Voyerismo. NC-17

Para eventos Géminis y Tauro del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi-net.

Dedicado a **AkiraHilar** que me picoteó para hacer esta conti XD

* * *

**Desde el árbol II**

* * *

Quedaste de verte con él, pero no llegaste. Estás ahí, viéndolo, pero no estás con él. La englobante oscuridad nocturna y la gruesa presencia del árbol te protegen de sus inquietos ojos.

Te busca, como siempre, y se decepciona al descubrir que no te tiene tan bien medido como cree. Nunca fallas en percibirlo y, por lo predecible que es, te resulta hilarantemente fácil encubrir tu presencia. Desconoce su propio cosmos, así que no intentará llegar a ti por ese medio. Hace como le dijiste y te espera, tal como lo solicitaste: sin la máscara.

Sabes que, además de tu demora, es la ausencia de tal protección lo que le tiene extra ansioso. Por un momento, la necesidad de acudir con él y reconfortarlo se hace masiva. Sonreiría enseguida, aliviado; soltaría todo su nerviosismo de golpe y sus ojos se abrirían brillantes antes de que se pegara a ti con la intención titubeante de un abrazo que tú completarías.

De repente, él voltea. No en tu dirección, sino hacia donde se escucha un andar pesado. Tus labios se curvan en gusto anticipado. La llamarada en tu pulso sucede simultánea a la aparición de Hasgard. _Tu reflejo_ adopta una postura defensiva, se encuentra a punto de huir, pero el llamado del otro lo congela y alcanzas a verlo temblar.

Hasgard le ha puesto tu nombre y lo adorna con una carcajada que sobresalta a tu gemelo e incrementa la amplitud de tu taimada sonrisa.

Hasgard se tambalea al irse sobre él. Te aseguraste de que acabara así, vaciando las botellas antes de que te siguiera al bosque por simple juego. Las primeras veces le extrañó los sitios donde elegías quitarte la ropa; para ahora ya está acostumbrado y le has condicionado a esperar lo mejor de ti no en la privacidad y calidez de una habitación, sino en la osadía de los sitios públicos.

Todo funciona para que lo primero que reclame de Defteros sea su ropa. Cuando los robustos brazos de Tauro se ciernen sobre él y lo atrapan, escuchas a tu hermano soltar un sonido poco humano que te evoca el chillido de un ratón acorralado. Colocas la mano sobre tu boca para evitar el impulso de reír, y afilas la mirada cuando la mano de Hasgard, invasiva y amplia como la conoces, exije espacio bajo la playera de Defteros, a quien tiene arrodillado y empujado de frente contra el árbol.

Aun con la torpeza de la borrachera, él puede ser funcional; su peso y tamaño superan la voluntad de Defteros, quien además de portar una cara de pánico y retorcerse indeciso, no hace más que dejarse tocar por las manos ásperas que lo recorren como —tú sabes— nadie antes lo ha hecho.

También sabes que _es por ti_. No rompe la ilusión por protegerte, ni siquiera se le ocurre corregir al más grande y confesarse como «no-Aspros». La eterna responsabilidad de no existir es incluso más intensa que el posible temor que esté sintiendo, aunque también conoces el tipo de curiosidad que ha tratado de ocultar de ti, y que influye a que se quede del todo quieto después de la marejada de confusión inicial. Hasgard alcanza su entrepierna y Defteros da la impresión de fundirse entre el pecho de aquél y la corteza del árbol.

Te gustaría ver mejor, tener suficiente luz como para divisar el sonrojo en su rostro agachado y enmarcado por mechones que acaban de alborotarse más de lo usual debido al incipiente forcejeo previo. Nunca lo habías visto así de descompuesto, pero conoces el efecto de aquellas caricias y no puedes sorprenderte. Muerdes levemente tu labio inferior cuando Hasgard le afloja el pantalón para tocarlo bajo la tela. Hay un nuevo sonido entonces, repentinamente fuerte y agudo, y verlo respingar arqueándose contra Tauro manda un golpe de sangre a tus genitales.

Defteros pone las manos sobre la corteza, su cuerpo comienza a moverse con timidez; vaivenes muy leves y erráticos al ritmo de la afanosa masturbación que el otro le regala. Ya tiene sus ojos cerrados y su respiración consiste exclusivamente de bufidos. Lo imitas en parte, soltando el aire más aceleradamente y aplacando tus manos anhelosas al rozar la textura del árbol.

Hasgard se inclina sobre él para hablarle al oído. Sus labios están curvados con un aire divertido. Por la expresión atontadamente satisfecha en su rostro, adivinas su mirada nublada y seguramente Defteros puede oler el alcohol a partir de su aliento. La oscuridad te impide leer sus labios y frunces ligeramente el ceño. La intriga por saber lo que le ha dicho y le ha dejado inmóvil de nuevo te inunda hasta cortarte la respiración.

Recuperas el aire al siguiente instante, entrecortadamente, cuando Hasgard baja los pantalones de tu gemelo y le alza las caderas para pegarse a él. No es hasta un par de embestidas después que se da cuenta de que sus propios pantalones aún están en su sitio. Se ríe estrepitosamente y apenas se aparta lo suficiente para poder desabrocharlos y darse muy necesitada libertad.

Cuando Defteros vuelve a sentirlo, salta violentamente en su lugar. La tensión en sus rodillas es tal que por un momento temes que de verdad se levante y salga corriendo, pero en lugar de ello se hace pequeño contra el árbol, encoge la cabeza entre los hombros, entierra las uñas en la madera, trata de estar más cerca del objeto inanimado y se recoge hacia delante cada vez que Hasgard acerca su cuerpo para restregarse contra él.

Debe estar pensando en _el tamaño_. En el inescapable dolor que le espera si no aclara de una vez el malentendido. Hasgard estruja con fuerza sus tensos glúteos, entre los cuales fricciona su erección, y sabes que, como está ahora, no tomará medidas para hacérselo más fácil.

Tu predicción se concreta momentos después. El grito ahogado de tu hermano es bastante más fuerte de lo que jamás has escuchado salir de sus labios, y opaca por mucho al extasiado gemido de Hasgard.

Defteros se sacude, gime adolorido y oprime la frente contra la rugosidad del árbol. Hasgard presiona, sisea insertándose más, y tu hermano de ninguna manera se resiste. Después de todo, él quiere parte de lo que tú eres. Te preguntas pasajeramente si sentirá que roba algo de ti al tenerlo dentro...

Está bien, te dices; que se conozcan. Esto querías.

Te concentras en ser _el reflejo_, para variar, y experimentar lo que sucede en él. La temperatura de tu piel aumenta de forma precipitada una vez que las sensaciones toman forma. Imaginas el sudor y posibles lágrimas en su rostro encendido de rojo y, en algún momento a mitad de ese pensamiento, tu mano llega al final de tu vientre.

Te acaricias con detenimiento, estudiando lo duro que te has puesto e imaginando que él se encuentra así también, a pesar de las exigencias que Hasgard impone sobre su cuerpo. Él y tú son uno y, por lo tanto, crees fervientemente que Hasgard tendrá el mismo poder sobre él. Incluso más, quizás, porque Defteros no tiene barreras ni busca ningún tipo de control; está completamente desarmado ante el excesivo sentir que Tauro fuerza sobre él.

De nuevo su voz surge en un eco lastimero que te perseguirá a partir de ahora, cada vez que te proveas placer y él te espíe creyéndose imperceptible.

Hasgard inicia los ciclos de invasión con toda la tosquedad que la ebriedad le suscita. Tendrás que enseñarle. Con él no puede ser como lo es contigo. Es rápido, va hondo, sin contemplaciones, y lo sigue masturbando al mismo estilo impaciente, inspirándole pequeñas convulsiones. Los jadeos y gritos cortados de tu hermano parecen estimularlo incluso más, y los crudos sonidos de carne chocando rudamente te ensordecen e insultan el tranquilo ambiente del bosque.

El ritmo desbocado que ellos llevan se traduce en tu corazón. De pronto te palpita en las orejas, en la punta de tus dedos y en la erección que acaricias sobre tu ropa.

Tus neuronas tratan de imitar lo que sucede en la mente de _tu secreto_. Chispeos cegadores de sensaciones punzantes y rayones torcidos de incredulidad al sentir su cuerpo orillado a abrirse y alojarlo. Las rudas invasiones no pueden serle cómodas, pero sí tan arrolladoras que adivinas a sus sentidos en un estado frenético. Sabes de su malcriada curiosidad, y garantizas que se siente al mismo tiempo aterrado y hambriento por la novedad.

El desenfreno culmina súbitamente, dando lugar a una última serie de gemidos agónicos por parte de _tu sombra_. La tensión en las anatomías unidas se te contagia. Imaginas la incomodidad de las vestimentas atoradas y marcadas de sudor, y relames tus labios al pensar que Defteros tendrá que subir a Géminis así, pulverizado y adolorido, con la ropa húmeda y desarreglada. La idea de interceptarlo es tentadora, pero él no está listo para darte lo que necesitas en estos momentos. No todavía, al menos.

Tu mirada busca al más grande, y tus labios se curvan discretamente, conocedores. Anhelas el trato que tu hermano acaba de recibir y lo buscarás en cuanto alguno de ellos busque distancia.

Es Defteros, por supuesto, una vez que Hasgard sale de él y se le quita de encima. Defteros se derrumba tembloroso contra la base del árbol, pero un parpadeo después ya está haciendo esfuerzos desmedidos por levantarse. Hasgard se tumba boca arriba a su lado, cierra los ojos y permite que el gozo se extienda en ondas hormigueantes a flor de piel.

Defteros jala sus pantalones hacia arriba, aprieta sus dientes, pasa las manos intranquilamente sobre su rostro. Cada acción es titubeante, sus brazos trémulos te permiten revivir la sensación de coyunturas quemando a punto de explotar, y sabes que lo aguanta por ti. Que guarda silencio por ti y que aprovecha el estupor del otro y se marcha por ti.

Porque sólo tú debes existir.

Y lo haces. Apenas lo sientes suficientemente lejos, emerges de las sombras —un lugar que no es para ti— y acudes con el adormilado Hasgard. Te desordenas el pelo, como Defteros; te desabrochas los pantalones, como Defteros. El calor ya lo tienes, el olor a excitación traspasa tu ropa. Te sientas a horcajadas sobre él, aderezas la cercanía con un contoneo y sonríes voraz, esperándolo.

—¿Otra vez?... —pregunta él, sin abrir los ojos; no con incredulidad, porque te conoce, sino con gusto cansino en su lerda sonrisa.

Por supuesto que otra vez. Y tu mente rueda adelantándose mucho más…

La próxima vez serán más que dos.


End file.
